


(I Have Loved You) Since We Were Eighteen

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Resist the Snooze [6]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, because it's always fluff who are we kidding, the blue/gansey is mostly in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: Adam doesn't know what to get Ronan for Christmas at first, but he figures it out.





	(I Have Loved You) Since We Were Eighteen

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Christmas
> 
> title from 18 by One Direction because we still stan tbh *shrug*

Adam is struggling. He loves Ronan, more than almost anything, and they’ve been dating for years, now, through Adam going away for college and coming almost all the way back for grad school. But he _still_ doesn’t know what to get Ronan for Christmas.

“What do you get someone that can have literally anything they want, and then some?” He’d asked Blue, hoping for advice, but she only groaned in response.

“I _know_. These rich bastards don’t know how easy they have it, dating people with needs.” She’d been joking, mostly. But she was right. And Adam was back to square one. Square zero? Blue wasn’t helpful, but he was exactly where he started - with no fucking clue.

It has occurred to Adam that he could just ask Ronan, but that seems like it would defeat the purpose. He could ask Matthew, or Declan, but he doesn’t think either of them would know. So he asks Gansey.

“You have to give him something that no one else can.” Gansey says, like it’s that easy. Adam stares at him. They’re in the living room of the apartment that Gansey shares with Blue, Adam hanging sideways off the couch. Gansey is sitting on the floor, looking mildly concerned that Adam will fall off said couch and hit his head on something, potentially the coffee table.

“He can pull things _out of his dreams_. What could I possibly give him that he can’t manage on his own?”

“I doesn’t have to be a _thing_ , Parrish. It could be, I don’t know, an experience.”

“That is actually incredibly unhelpful. What are you getting Blue?”

“We’re, uh, traveling.”

“Of course you are. That is also unhelpful.”

“Okay, okay. Think about it. What can you do for Ronan that no one else can?” Gansey pauses for a moment. “And not like that. Think of something else.” He adds, eyeing Adam warily. Adam just laughs.

“Yeah, okay. Thanks for the help, man.” Gansey nods, a little uncertain that he’s actually done anything to help, but willing to accept that this is the end of the conversation. Adam appreciates him for that.

\--//--

In the end, Adam does take what Gansey says to heart. Then he enlists Gansey’s (and Blue’s) help. Because if he’s going to do this, it’s going to be perfect.

He goes to a jeweler first, because there’s still three weeks until Christmas and Adam Parrish is going to do this _properly_ , damn it. He’d figured that there wouldn’t be anything already in-store that would suit Ronan perfectly, and he was right.

“How long would a custom piece take to come in?” Adam asks the man behind the counter, aiming for casual. He’s pretty sure he doesn’t quite land it.

“Probably about two weeks, sir.” Adam nods. That’ll work.

Once the ring is squared away, there’s other planning to be done. Part of Adam wants to include Opal, but another (maybe more practical) part of him thinks that that might be more trouble than it's worth. Besides, she’s hard to get in touch with on good days. And he doesn’t want her to eat the ring.

So, this time, he asks Matthew.

“That’s a great idea, you should definitely do it at the Barns.” Matthew agrees. He’s being louder than Adam had hoped, but Ronan isn’t in the house. Adam presses the phone closer to his ear anyway. “Maybe you should make him dinner. He likes when you do that.”

“He told you that?” Adam asks, surprised.

“Oh, yeah. We talk a lot actually. I think he’s actually been talking to Declan too.”

“Wow, that’s… that’s great, actually.”

“Yeah, it - hey, I actually have to go. But it was good talking to you man. And whatever you come up with will be great. Bye!” Matthew hangs up without waiting for a response. Adam sighs. The Lynch brothers are exhausting, he’s so glad he only has to deal with one.

Ronan comes in a few minutes later, clothes soaked through.

“It’s raining.” He says, gesturing back outside.

“No kidding.” Adam says dryly. Ronan grins at him, sharp and mischievous.

“No, no. Ronan don’t you-” Adam cuts himself off when Ronan wraps his arms around Adam’s shoulders. Despite the cold, Adam grins. There isn’t anyone in the world he loves more than Ronan Lynch.

\--//--

And in the end, Chainsaw takes all the choices away from him. She finds the ring on Christmas morning and drops it into Ronan’s lap. Adam swears she looks smug.

“What’s thi- oh.” Ronan stares at the ring, nestled prettily inside it’s box. Adam had been staring at it this morning.

“Marry me?” He asks, sheepish.

“Of course.” Ronan answers. Adam slides the ring onto his finger - it fits perfectly - then lets Ronan push him back against the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://steve-rogers-trash.tumblr.com)


End file.
